


электричка

by jrcatherine



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2020-06-03 07:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19459693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcatherine/pseuds/jrcatherine





	электричка

Осенью, когда желтых листьев становилось больше, чем зеленых и по утрам дул ледяной ветер, мне становилось невыносимо оставаться в городе, и я, завершив все важные дела, сбегала. Место побега всегда было одним и тем же: старый бабушкин дом у кромки леса, расположенный между двумя станциями, названия которых и запоминать не стоило. В доме жила семья, муж и жена, старики, с которыми я случайно познакомилась пять лет назад. На склоне лет они каким-то образом остались без жилья и, когда я предложила им перебраться в бабушкин дом, благодарили меня без остановки. С тех пор в доме меня всегда ждали приготовленные комнаты: кабинет, спальня и крохотная кухонька, и уже не нужно было переживать, что кто-то заберется или я сама останусь без помощи наедине с природой.  
Пусть я и сбегала, одиночество мне было не нужно.  
Я уезжала в понедельник после полудня, когда людей в дороге меньше всего и можно усесться на удобное место, по ходу движения, у окна. Я любила следить за превращающимися в красочное пятно деревьями, вдыхать сухой и сладкий запах осени, когда двери открывались на станциях, подслушивать разговоры соседей или сидеть в тишине, когда их не оказывалось. Мне нравились полупустые электрички.  
Первые станции были подготовкой к настоящему путешествию. Городские пейзажи меня не привлекали, и я рассеянно скользила взглядом по своим попутчикам. По перрону бежали, смешно размахивая руками и что-то крича, пассажиры, сновали нагруженные товарами торговцы и чумазые, ярко одетые цыганские дети. Чем дальше мы были от города, тем спокойнее становилось вокруг, и к десятой станции новые пассажиры больше не появлялись. Контроллеры тоже заходили все реже.  
Когда я наконец огляделась, радостная, что вырвалась из города и никто меня не остановил, в вагоне было пятеро, не считая меня и небольшой, порыжевшей от возраста собачки.  
Она сидела на полу и с обожанием смотрела на хозяина, время от времени оглядывалась на меня и приветственно помахивала хвостом. Хозяин и животное, как часто случается, были неуловимо похожи. Это был рыбак в поношенной куртке и вытертых на коленях брюках. Он читал газету, иногда откладывал ее и гладил собачку по голове. Рядом с ними стоял большой рюкзак с торчащими во все стороны снастями.  
Дальше сидели две похожие и стрижками, и голосами женщины в одинаковых, но разного цвета ярких пуховиках, одна в синем, другая — в оранжевом. Когда я закрывала глаза, их беседа превращалась в болтовню умалишенного, который сам задает вопрос и сам на него отвечает. Сначала они живо сплетничали об общих знакомых и их детях и внуках, но постепенно разговор замедлялся, скучнел, пока не превратился в редкий обмен ничего не значащими фразами.  
Еще дальше, лицом ко мне, сидела юная пара: бледная утомленная девушка с закрученными в узел темными волосами и долговязый рыжий юноша, который без конца шумно хлопотал над ней. Она отказывалась от всего, что он предлагал, и отворачивалась к окну. Он затихал, но через минуту перегибался, чтобы увидеть ее лицо, и начинал заново выяснять, не голодна ли она, не хочет ли пить, не устала ли. Порой девушка несдержанно просила, чтобы он оставил ее в покое, на что подруги в пуховиках реагировали возмущенным перешептыванием. Не нужно было слышать, чтобы стало ясно, о чем они говорят.  
Какое-то время ничего не происходило. Мне наскучил вид из окна, и я стала наблюдать за молодой парой.  
Между станциями девушка мечтательно посмотрела в окно и чему-то улыбнулась. Юноша этого не заметил. Она повернулась к нему и что-то сказала на ухо. Он заулыбался, кивнул и побежал в другой вагон. Она окликнула его по дороге:  
— Обязательно апельсиновый, хорошо?  
— Конечно-конечно!  
Когда он убежал, она поднялась, сняла свой рюкзак с полки и быстро пошла в другую сторону. Электричка замедлила ход и остановилась. Девушка вышла и с наслаждением потянулась. Юноша вернулся с коробочкой сока и растерянно оглядел вагон. Когда он увидел ее и бросился к дверям, механический женский голос уже говорил название следующей станции и что двери закрываются.  
Она не обернулась, когда мы отъезжали. Он вернулся на свое место, сел, обхватил голову руками и, кажется, заплакал. Удивительно, но тетушки не принялись сразу обсуждать этот драматический побег.   
В вагоне было тихо, только мерно постукивали колеса, и когда, через несколько станций, рыбак бросил газету на соседнее сиденье и пробормотал: «Ну что за идиоты?», это прозвучало ужасно, ужасно громко. Тетушка в оранжевой куртке обернулась и шикнула, указав глазами на юношу, рыбак в ответ нахмурился и пожал плечами.  
«Двери закрываются», — проговорил механических голос. Собачка заскулила и прижалась к ноге хозяина.  
Я думала о том, как замечательно пахнет солнцем осенний воздух и как прекрасно будет гулять в лесу, если не пойдет дождь.  
«Осторожно».


End file.
